


What Are We?

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boobjob, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Titty fuck, just pain, semi-titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: What was supposed to be another one night stand, turned out to be a test of feelings.





	What Are We?

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Happy New Years ‘Kee.”

There was a quiet groan,”Shut up Mox.”

“Didn’t expect us to be havin’ a New Years party huh? Especially like this--”

“Shut up! God, just. . . shut your mouth.”

Jon let out a soft chuckle, doing as told and closing his mouth around one of Leakee’s hard nipples. Making the darker colored man let out a soft huff of warm breath. A sound Jon has recently come accustomed to, a sound that he’s come to love so much. It was sad that he only got to listen to it once or twice a year. If he was really lucky, he would get to hear it on his birthday. But Leakee hasn’t given him a good gift in the last couple of years.

Eventually, with one last lap of the hard pebble, Mox sat up. He scooted up from his straddling position on Leakee’s stomach to one higher up on the man’s barreled chest. “Okay ‘Kee,” Jon breathed as he slapped his hands down on the other’s voluptuous pecs. “Time for a good titty fuck.”

Leakee growled,”Don’t say it like that man.”

“Why? Does it embarrass you when I call those big, meaty muscles tits?” Mox snickered as he began to pull the elastic of his boxers down. “‘Cause judgin’ by that big bulge in your pants--”

“Okay! Whatever! Just get it the fuck over with already!” Leakee finally snarled, baring his teeth at the younger man on top of him. Who frowned and flinched slightly at the raised voice. It made Leakee realize that maybe he was being too harsh. “I-I’m sorry Jon, I-I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted quietly as his brows began to furrow and a somewhat angered expression began to form on his face. “Let’s just. . . get it the fuck over with.”

The repeated words stung like a million little cactus pricks. Leakee sat up slowly, allowing Moxley to ever-so-slowly slide down his body into his lap. Jon didn’t say anything, didn’t move or look at him. Instead, the young wrestler just placed his shaggy-haired-head on Leakee’s chest and sighed.

“Why do we always fight?”

“Because we like each other.”

Jon huffed. “Wouldn’t we  _ not _ fight if we liked each other.”

“Well,” Leakee began quietly. “I don’t we  _ like _ liking each other.”

Mox sat up and looked at him, brow raised in confusion. Which prompted the Samoan to lay back onto the pillows and pat the spot next to him. Jon took the gesture and crawled up next to the other man, curling close under the covers. For a long moment, both just lied there, staring at the peeling paint on the ceiling. Moxley placed his head on the other’s chest, listening silently to the calming heartbeat.

“I don’t think we wanna hide anymore,” Leakee finally spoke up. His voice was soft, quiet; something highly unusual to hear from the young man. “We know we. . . like each other Jon. But we don’t want to face the fact that we’re---”

“Gay?”

Leakee sighed. “Yes.”

They seemed to scoot closer to each other. Except now Mox had his hand carefully gliding up Leakee’s stomach, feeling the powerful muscles beneath. The man above couldn’t help but give out a soft chuckle. The sound made Jon smile.

“Do you love me, Leakee?”

“Do you love me, Jon?”

Jon snickered now,” I asked you first.”

“Yes. I love you.”

Jon pursed his lips, then smirked before closing his eyes. “That’s really gay Leakee-- OOWW!”

“Don’t be rude unless you wanna get smacked,” the Samoan grumbled before placing his hand back down on top of Jon’s. “Now answer my question.”

Jon peeped an eye open as he pouted. “I don’t kiss n’ tell Leakee.”

“Jon, seriously---”

“Leakee, seriously.”

“So I’ll never know then?” snarled the larger man as he rolled over to face the other. “I admitted my feelings to you. It’s your turn--”

“What if I don’t have any.”

Leakee lied silently. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. Tired, brown eyes glanced around the room and around the bed. Eventually, he looked at Mox, who was staring right back at him. His expression was serious, but Leakee could see the forming tears behind the shaggy bangs. It was then that something in his head told him to stay, that the other didn’t mean it. Leakee sat up anyways, got dressed. Moxley sat up as well, but only to watch the other man as he walked out of the door.


End file.
